La sirenita
by Graystone
Summary: Una vez más, Rumplestiltskin aparece cuando uno menos lo espera. Y aunque nadie se lo pida, él sabe muy bien cuándo se le necesita.


**Disclaimer: **nada de Once Upon a Time y La Sirenita me pertenece.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

* * *

Aquella noche había vuelto para observarle desde el acantilado. El palacio se alzaba imponente y, por suerte, el gran balcón daba a la playa, de tal manera que cualquiera que se lo propusiese podría observar qué estaba pasando o quiénes estaba allí. Como hacía ella una noche más.

Cada vez que volvía temía que fuese la última vez, descubrir que el príncipe se había marchado para siempre, de vuelta a su reino lejano. Pero no, cada noche lo encontraba allí. En verdad no esperaba que el príncipe se fijase alguna vez en él. Ella era sólo una sirena y él un humano. Pertenecían a mundos distintos.

Aquella noche, el mar estaba en calma. La luz de la luna llena caía sobre la roca en la que se había posado para observar, una noche más, al príncipe.

—Quedándote ahí no lograrás que alguna se fije en ti.

La sirena apartó la mirada del palacio y miró a la orilla. Allí había un humano, pero sin duda era el humano más extraño que alguna vez hubiese visto jamás. El pelo castaño con tonos de gris le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero lo más inquietante de aquel ser era su piel, la cual se asemejaba a la de un sapo. Y luego estaban sus ojos, de un tono dorado que hacía que a uno le diesen escalofríos, pues aquel hombre miraba de manera penetrante.

—¿Quién sois vos? —la sirena no se amilanó a pesar de que un humano la hubiese descubierto.

—La pregunta no es quién soy yo, sino quién sois vos y por qué me habéis llamado.

—Yo no os he llamado. Ni siquiera os conozco.

El hombre rio con una risa peculiar mientras hacía florituras con sus manos. Estaba pulcramente vestido, como si de un príncipe se tratase, pero todo su ser despedía desconfianza para la sirena.

—Puedo notar que algo os inquieta, querida. Por eso estoy aquí. Me presentaré. Rumplestiltskin. A vuestro servicio.

El humano hizo una elegante reverencia. La sirena jamás había oído un nombre tan extraño.

—Mi nombre es Ariel.

—Ariel. Un nombre precioso. Y supongo que el motivo de tus preocupaciones se encuentra ahí arriba —dijo, señalando el palacio —. ¿Cómo se llama él?

Ariel no tenía ni idea de cómo aquel hombre, el tal Rumplestiltskin, sabía del príncipe.

—Se llama Eric. Es príncipe de un reino lejano. Ha venido a esta tierra a raíz de la noticia de que la princesa de este palacio busca un prometido. Su barco naufragó antes de llegar y yo lo salvé. No llegó a verme, se supone que los humanos no deberían ver a las sirenas, sólo me llegó a oír.

—Y supongo que tú albergas la esperanza de que él se fije en ti, de que se asome por ese balcón y repare en la bella sirena que hay en la costa. Pero, vaya, tenemos un pequeño problema. Él es un humano... y tú una sirena.

—Eso ya lo sé. No albergo esperanza alguna, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, a menos que podáis ayudarme en algo, cosa que dudo, os pido por favor que os marchéis.

De nuevo aquella risa tan pícara, como si estuviese escondiendo algo que se moría por decir, el típico "sé algo que tú no sabes".

—Entonces estás de suerte, querida, porque puedo ayudarte.

Ariel se volvió, intrigada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

—Con magia, querida —agitó brevemente una mano y una nube roja surgió, haciendo aparecer un pergamino. Rumplestiltskin fue hasta ella, dando saltitos en las rocas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Ariel como para darle el pergamino. —Lee.

* * *

—Ruby, ¿quién es esa?

Emma había reparado en alguien que no había visto antes desde que había llegado a Storybrooke. Desde que la habían nombrado sheriff de la ciudad, necesitaba conocer a todos y cada uno de los habitantes. Ruby miró a la chica que Emma le había señalado, una joven de pelo rojizo que portaba unas gafas de pasta y leía un libro.

—Se llama Carol Anders. Trabaja en la tienda de instrumentos musicales del pueblo.

—¿Es del Reino Encantado?

Ruby rio ante lo dicho por Emma.

—Todos aquí pertenecemos al Reino Encantado, Emma. Debe de serlo.

—¿Debe? ¿No la conocías de antes?

Ruby negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca antes la había visto cuando vivía en el Reino Encantado. Pero eso es algo normal, muchos de entre nosotros no nos conocíamos de antes.

—Entonces me imagino que no sabes qué personaje de cuento era. En fin, tendré que hablar con ella.

—Sí, puedes intentarlo, pero te será difícil. Carol es muda. No ha hablado en toda su vida. Pero bueno, puedes preguntarle quién era antes. No conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho.

Emma tomó su taza de café y caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba Carol.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Carol alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Miró por un momento a Emma a través de sus gafas de pasta y asintió con la cabeza. Cerró el libro y lo dejó al lado de su taza de café ya frío. Emma reparó en que el libro era un ejemplar de "La Sirenita".

Carol miró fijamente a Emma.

—Me han comentado que es usted muda. Sólo quería comentarle que soy la sheriff de la ciudad y que necesito conocer a todos los habitantes de Storybrooke. Como supongo que estará al tanto del fin de la... maldición, me preguntaba si era posible saber quién fue usted en el Reino Encantado.

Carol siguió mirando a Emma, pero por una fracción de segundo sus ojos miraron el ejemplar de "La Sirenita". Entonces, por la puerta principal, entraron el señor Gold y Belle, caminando hasta la barra. Carol se levantó rápidamente, cogió su libro y fue hasta la puerta para marcharse. Entonces, una nueva persona entró en el local, un hombre joven de pelo negro. Carol, sin querer, chocó contra él de tal manera que cayó al suelo.

—Tú... —preguntó el hombre de pelo negro mientras intentaba ayudar a Carol. Esta se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo. Todos en el local habían reparado en lo ocurrido.

Emma, por su parte, salió a la calle. Por desgracia, había perdido de vista a Carol. Alguien más salió de la cafetería de la Abuelita.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podemos hablar?

El señor Gold estaba ante ella. Portaba en su mano el libro de Carol, el cual se le debió de haber caído antes.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?

Ariel leía el pergamino que Rumplestiltskin le había dado, pero no entendía muy bien las cuestiones referentes a los humanos. Y aquel pergamino era una de ellas. Con una soberana paciencia, Rumplestiltskin le contó de qué se trataba.

—Es un contrato, querida.

—¿Un contrato? ¿Una especie de... pacto?

—Sí, eso es. Verás, querida, puedo ayudarte en lo que desees, pero naturalmente esa ayuda tiene un precio. La magia tiene un precio.

—Entiendo. Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? —Rumplestiltskin asintió —. ¿Puedes hacer que Eric se enamore de mí?

El hombre rio nuevamente.

—Lo lamento, querida. Pero el amor verdadero no está entre mis facultades. Piensa nuevamente en lo que deseas. Piensa en una forma de poder... acercarte a Eric.

Ariel meditó nuevamente hasta que sus pensamientos salieron por su boca.

—¿Puedes hacer que tenga piernas?

Rumplestiltskin apuntó con un dedo a Ariel y sonrió.

—Premio. Sí, sí que puedo. Pero para darte piernas tendría que utilizar la magia. Y como ya he dicho, eso tiene un precio. Lee.

Ariel volvió a leer el pergamino. Por alguna extraña razón, el texto había cambiado. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirar a Rumplestiltskin.

—¿Mi voz? ¿Quieres que te de mi voz?

—Exacto —sonrió de manera maléfica —. No podrás hablar, reír, cantar, tararear, musitar, cuchichear... Nada. Tu voz a cambio de dos piernas.

—Pero sin mi voz, Eric no sabrá quién soy. Jamás llegó a verme.

—Cuánto lo siento, querida. Pero este es el trato. Si lo aceptas, podrás caminar entre los humanos como una de ellos. Si no, vuelve al mar y ólvidate de tu querido príncipe. ¿Qué me dices?

Ariel miró de nuevo el pergamino, aunque ya sabía que ponía. Nada había cambiado, seguía siendo igual.

—¿Podré recuperar mi voz alguna vez?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora es cuando viene la parte difícil. Sólo un beso de amor verdadero hará que recuperes tu voz. Si Eric es tu amor verdadero, tu voz volverá a ser tuya.

—¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si no consigo besarle?

—Si pasados tres días no has besado a tu amor verdadero, entonces me pertenecerás a mi. Para siempre. Por ello, querida, medita tu decisión. Pero recuerda que no tengo todo el día —y dicho esto conjuró una pluma roja, a la espera de ser utilizada o no.

Ariel miró el pergamino, después el palacio y finalmente a Rumplestiltskin. Repitió el proceso antes de respirar profundamente.

—Lo acepto.

Rumplestiltskin sonrió otra vez de manera pícara y tendió la pluma a Ariel, quien la cogió y firmó el pergamino. Tras eso, ambos objetos, pluma y pergamino, desaparecieron en una nube roja. Rumplestiltskin se agachó y cogió una concha marina, la cual mantuvo en la palma de su mano mientras la tendía hacia Ariel.

—Y ahora, querida... Canta.

Ariel entonó una suave melodía. Rumplestiltskin sonrió mientras la magia hacía su efecto. Finas hebras plateadas salían de la garganta de la sirena y volaban hasta la concha, hasta que la última nota musical se apagó en la voz de Ariel y quedó encerrada en la concha.

Ariel se había quedado muda. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, como echando de menos algo que había perdido. Miró a Rumplestiltskin, esperando que cumpliese su parte del trato. Este sonrió y apuntó a la cola de la sirena.

—Mira abajo.

Ariel miró. Allí donde había tenido una verde cola de sirena en su lugar vio dos piernas.

Dos hermosas y largas piernas.

* * *

La tienda de empeños del señor Gold siempre la ponía nerviosa. Aparte del tono lúgubre que siempre le caracterizaba, aquella tienda estaba repleta de objetos que pertenecían a los habitantes de Storybrooke. Objetos que, antes o después, el señor Gold había adquirido, bien cuando era Rumplestiltskin e hizo tratos los habitantes del Reino Encantado, bien cuando fue el señor Gold durante veintiocho años y se hizo con los objetos de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke, los cuales tenían sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Está bien, si sabes quién es esa chica, suéltalo ya.

—Qué directa. Está bien, señorita Swan. Se lo voy a decir. Carol Anders es Ariel.

—¿La Sirenita? —preguntó Emma, incrédula. El señor Gold asintió de manera solemne —. A ver si lo adivino. Usted hizo de Úrsula y le quitó su voz.

—No conozco a personalmente a ninguna Úrsula, sólo es un personaje de cuento que no existe en el Reino Encantado, pero sí, yo fui quien le quitó su voz a raíz de un trato que ambos hicimos.

De una cajita que sacó de debajo de su mostrador extrajo una concha marina fuertemente cerrada. Le había puesto un cordel para que se usase como colgante.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—¿Qué trato va a ser si no, señorita Swan? ¿No ha leído "La Sirenita"? —preguntó mientras señalaba el libro de Carol, el cual todavía tenía —. Ariel, en el Reino Encantado, conoció al príncipe Eric. Pero los dos formaban parte de mundos distintos. Sólo si Ariel se convertía en humana y se acercaba al príncipe Eric tendría alguna posibilidad de vivir para siempre a su lado. Yo sólo me limité a firmar un contrato con ella. Le daría dos piernas a cambio de su voz.

—Déjeme terminar. Para que Ariel recuperase su voz, debía recibir un beso de amor verdadero, el de Eric. De no ser así, en tres días ella recuperaría su voz igualmente, pero pasaría a ser de su propiedad.

—Una chica lista. Una chica muy lista —confesó el señor Gold.

—Pero ahora está aquí y sigue siendo muda. Y más que tres días han pasado veintiocho años. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ella le pertenece de verdad?

—Me temo que no. La maldición de Regina debió de invalidar mi trato con Ariel. Al menos eso es lo que creo que ha pasado, pues ahora la maldición se ha roto, Ariel sigue siendo muda y no me pertenece.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. ¿Por qué no le devuelve su voz sin más?

—Porque yo, señorita Swan, no rompo ninguno de mis tratos. Debería alegrarse al menos de que no la haya reclamado para mí. Al menos ahora tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para besar a su príncipe. Sólo si lo hace, le devolveré su voz.

—No quiere devolvérsela a menos que ella encuentre el amor verdadero. ¿Por qué? —pero el señor Gold no respondió, sino que se limitó a guardar la concha de nuevo en la caja —. He de suponer que el hombre con el que Carol se ha tropezado antes era el príncipe Eric, ¿verdad?

—En efecto. Aquí se le conoce como Adam Lewis. ¿Quiere su dirección?

* * *

Desde el gran ventanal se podía ver aquella gran nube negra que avanzaba de manera inexorable hacia el palacio. Dos personas, un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer pelirroja, la observaban mientras permanecían abrazados. Entonces, el hombre miró a la mujer.

—Puede que este sea el final. No sé a dónde nos llevará esa cosa... pero no puedo creer que me vaya a ir sin saber siquiera tu nombre.

Ariel miró entristecida a Eric. No había logrado besarle, saber si era su amor verdadero y, por tanto, recuperar su voz. Y ahora aquella nube negra los iba a envolver con su manto y llevarles, según les habían comentado los gobernantes vecinos, a no sabían dónde.

—Antes de que no nos volvamos a ver, quiero hacer algo.

Avanzó hasta ella, dispuesto a besarlo. Ariel, esperanzada, aunque fuese por recuperar su voz un instante y decirle a Eric cómo se llamaba, cerró los ojos, esperando al beso. Un beso que nunca llegó, pues la nube negra alcanzó finalmente el palacio, rompió el gran ventanal y abrazó con su oscuridad a la pareja, llevándoselos de allí.

* * *

Emma llamó al timbre. El hombre de pelo negro que había visto en la cafetería abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?

—¿Adam Lewis? Soy Emma Swan, la sheriff de la ciudad.

—Sí, la conozco. ¿Quiere pasar?

—No será necesario. ¿Es usted el príncipe Eric?

Adam se quedó mirando a Emma durante un momento, entendiendo por qué había venido.

—Viene por ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, vengo por Carol.

—¿Sabe cómo se llama en realidad? Nunca llegué a saber su nombre —

Al parecer, Adam nunca había leído "La Sirenita". Emma miró un momento el ejemplar de Carol y se lo tendió a Adam.

—Aquí encontrará la respuesta. Pero dese prisa.

Emma se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Adam, por su parte, miró la portada. Su rostro se iluminó por un momento hasta que abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Carol estaba en el puerto, contemplando el agua. Hacía veintiocho años que no nadaba en el mar, desde que era una sirena y podía hablar. Se encontraba situada casi al borde del embarcadero, casi dispuesta a dejarse caer, como esperando así, al contacto con el agua, recuperar su cola y volver a ser una sirena. O tal vez no, porque se había acostumbrado demasiado a sus piernas. Volver a ser una sirena le resultaría muy extraño.

—¿Ariel?

Oyó una voz familiar y se dio la vuelta. Eric, su príncipe, estaba allí. Instintivamente quiso contestar, hasta que recordó que era muda. Eric, o Adam, sin embargo, sonrió y caminó hasta ella, hasta que estuvo frente a ella y le tomó el rostro. Y antes de que cualquier otra cosa ocurriese, acercó sus labios a los de Carol y la besó.

De repente, una ráfaga arcoiris surgió de ellos, expandiéndose a su alrededor, como si un beso de amor verdadero hubiese roto una maldición, cosa que finalmente había ocurrido.

—¿Eric? —preguntó Ariel.

Eric rio mientras asentía, porque finalmente, después de veintiocho años, volvía a oir aquella voz de la persona que en su día lo salvó, de la persona de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Volvió a besarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, una persona observaba la escena, sonriendo.

—Al final lo ha conseguido.

El señor Gold apareció detrás de Emma. En su mano portaba la concha que había guardado la voz de Ariel. Ahora estaba abierta.

—Lo ha hecho por Belle, ¿verdad? Porque está enamorado de ella. Desde que usted llegó a Storybrooke, nunca quiso que Ariel fuese de su propiedad porque en el fondo deseaba que encontrase el amor, tanto como usted deseaba encontrar a Belle, su amor verdadero, algún día. Y ahora que por fin lo ha hecho... ¿por qué Ariel no puede tener lo mismo?

Miró al señor Gold, quien sonrió. Este devolvió la mirada a Emma.

—Es usted una chica lista, señorita Swan. Una chica muy lista.

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ y aquí mi segunda participación. Esta vez me ha costado menos y, sobretodo, me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre Ariel. La verdad es que todo el fic es una excusa para escribir la escena del trato entre Rumple y Ariel, el cual a fin de cuentas es el mismo que hacen Úrsula y Ariel, pero bueno, las circunstancias (y el desarrollo de la historia de la Sirenita) cambian para adaptarlas a la serie. Al final se me ha ocurrido asociar la historia de amor de Ariel y Eric con la de Rumple y Belle, y sobretodo para mostrar a Rumple un poco más humano y que, ante todo, también tiene sentimientos._


End file.
